


The Strider Situation

by pointystrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Toys, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointystrider/pseuds/pointystrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter changes the POV to bro, rather than Karkat, like last chapter.</p></blockquote>





	1. Sweet Beats are Hella Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioKun/gifts).



The second Dave's message appears on your trollian chat page, you roll your eyes, a natural reflex whenever you receive a message from any of those four humans. But honestly, you guess you don't really mind Dave, he's... Pretty cool.

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
TG: yo Karkat wanna hear this sick beat  
TG: its all about some pow pow and a little wazzam  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK AR YOU TALKING ABOUT DAVE?  
CG: I LITERALLY HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!  
TG: yo You dont know what sick beats are?  
TG:What have you been living under a goddamn rock  
TG: No wait you used to live on another planet  
TG: Still not an excuse bro  
CG: YES, LIVING ON ANOTHER PLANET IS INDEED A /PERFECTLY/ ACCEPTABLE EXCUSE, AS I HAVE NEVER HEARD THE TERM "SICK BEATS" USED TO DESCRIBE MUSIC IN MY ENTIRE SHORT LIFE. AND FURTHERMORE, WHAT MUSIC I /HAVE/ HEARD, MY PLANET OR YOURS, IS COMPLETE HOOFBEAST SHIT!  
TG: hoofbeast?  
TG:what you mean fuckin dear shit or something  
CG: WHAT THE HELL IS A DEAR?  
TG: never mind here just listen to this**

**\--turntechGodhead [TG] sent file Sweet_sick_and_hella_beats.mp3 --**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I LISTENING TO? IT'S... NOT ACTUALLY COMPLETE SLUDGE.  
CG: OKAY, I GUESS ITS ACCEPTABLE   
TG: dude just get the fuck over here  
TG: I gotta show you some more cool shit that doesn't sound good recorded.  
TG: I'm waiting.  
TG *strides out***

**\--turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**

**CG: YOU STRIDE RIGHT BACK IN HERE!  
CG: SHIT, OKAY, I'M ON MY WAY ASSHOLE.**

As soon as you close your husk top you grumble to yourself for a bit about how stupid humans are, and how inconsiderate they can be, but still, about half an hour later, you calm yourself down enough to semi calmly walk to your transportalozer, and input Dave's coordinates.   
The first thing you see when you arrive at the strider houshould is, in fact, a Strider, though not the none you were looking for. You are faced with a flowery apron and a mixing bole, when you look up, you see they are attached to Dave's older brother. Wow this guy is huge, at least two full feet taller than you, being only 4'9" though, most people are taller than you.  
"Oh, hey kid, didn't know we are expectin' company. Come on in, I guess Dave's waiting for you."  
He gives you a smile then walks back to the kitchen, you're not sure, but you think he might have... Winked at you? Okay hell no. That didn't happen. You walk to Dave's room and knock on his door. When he Opens the door, he is covered head to toe in plushnfootie pyjamas, with a hood that looks like a teddy bear face. He gestures for you to enter, which takes you just a little bit, because you need to take in his gettup first.  
"You look like a fucking asshole in that, you know?"  
"Oh man I know, bro got it for me as an ironic thirteenth birthday present so I wear it around ironically like I like it. Its fuckin' sweet. Anyway, I still need to show you this thing."  
Okay yeah that made no fucking sense, but whatever, at least he stopped explaining it. He crosses his room to his turntable and starts to play some "sick beats". This music, you find, you can actually tollarate. You even start tapping your foot a little bit. When he's done, he looks expectantly at you, a half smile on his face.  
"How was that? Complete hoofbeast shit?"  
"No," you answer, "It was actually pretty tollerable and not completely awful. Would I willingly choose to sit through it again? No."  
Now you've done it, you've stroked his ego. Good going. He looks at you, his face only slightly happier with the news, but their's something else there too. Though you're not quite sure what.  
"Thanks, bro! I've been working on it for weeks. Damn I'm starving, hey can you go get bro to go to the store and get some food? God knows we don't have anything here, this place is hella empty, 'cept for all the damn katanas everywhere."  
"Me?! Why can't you do it, he's your brother!" You are probably more defensive than you should be, but the thought of talking to his bro alone makes you extremely nervous.   
"Besides, he's baking something right now, can't you just eat that?"  
"Nah, bro, shits fuckin' nasty, I'm not eating it. And if you ask he might say yeah, but if I ask, its a definite no. C'mon, you want some good food or not?"  
Okay...you do want some good food. After a grunt of protest you stomp out of the room and head to bro, slightly flustered when you do see him.  
"Uh, hey bro, you think you can head to the store? And maybe get something for us to eat?" As soon as the words leave your moth you regret them. He puts down his mixing bowl -why he's still mixing, you don't know- and looks at you with a stern face, but it turns into a smile, no, a grin, with intent behind his glasses.  
"Oh really?" He says, "you guys want me to go out of my way to get you kids food, after I've done all this baking? Well okay, but you've got to do something for me first, kid."  
He starts walking toward you, youve got no idea what he plans, you just hope you don't die at the hands of this fucking tree.


	2. Sweet Sex is Hella Kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changes the POV to bro, rather than Karkat, like last chapter.

  You've gotta admit, when this troll came over, you thought he was pretty cute. Hella cute, even. You knew you wanted him from the moment you saw him enter your house, but till now you thought he was Dave's,  meaning off limits to you. This notion goes out the window when the kid comes to ask you for food. For months now, you and Dave had had an arrangement, he would have his friends come to ask you to do something, and that was your go ahead to do whatever you want with his friends.

       You approach Karkat, who looks pretty skittish, his cheeks bright red, and his body shaking. You told already he's gotta do something for you. Pretty soon, he'll find out what. You pick him up and put him over your shoulder. At first you think he'll be calm, but soon he starts kicking and screaming profanity, or what you assume is profanity. You haven't heard had of those words before. You're pretty sure he bit your neck too. Oh well.

         When you get to your room you throw him on your bed. As soon as you do, he shouts even more.

         "What the fuck are you doing with me? You're so fucked up oh my god!"

         "Shut the fuck up, bro," you reply, "c'mon, I'm certain you'll like it. I can tell you like me anyway, it was written all over your face when you walked in. Now, what do you want to start with, first? Toys, or a blowjob?"

           To illustrate your point you get a few of your dildos, a vibrator, and a smuppet out of the drawer in your nightstand. Then unzip your pants and pull out your dick, letting it hang, so he can see both choices.

           "Are you crazy?! I'm not putting that in my mouth! I don't even know what the other ones are! No! No to both! You're so fu-"

          His sentence was cut off when you roll your eyes and put your dick in his mouth. You keep a hand on the back of his head so he can't go anywhere, though he only struggles for a moment before he seems to start enjoying it. After a few moments, you start bucking your hips, thrusting into his mouth. You're careful not to go too far though, considering he probably hasn't suppressed his gag reflex yet. You bite your finger to muffle the moans and other noises you want to make, letting lose only the occasional muttered "fuuuck".

        Soon, though, you know you're about to blow your load, so you push him off before you can, both of you breathing heavy. Wow he was really good at that. 

        "A'ight lil man, its time to play with some toys, so drop trow so I can start playing' with you"

        "Fuck you!" He almost screams, "that's total hoofbeast shit and I'm not do- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

        His outburst was in direct response to you pulling off his pants. Damn, you've never seen a troll dick before, it looks kind of like...a bright red tentical, and does he have a.... Shit he's got girl parts too! Now you can play with two toys at once! While Karkat grumbles about you, you lean down and press your tongue to his nook, then start licking and flicking your tongue around it. You grin at yourself when you hear his own moans above you. When you lift your head, you find your orange smuppet, and start pressing around that opening with the nose, and soon you thrust in with almost no warning. The sound he makes is between a squeal and a squeak, but as he gets used to you thrusting in and out, the squeaks turn back into moans.

          "See, bro? I told you you'd like it." You give him a grin and look for one of your larger vibrators. Right as he tells you to shut up, you pull out the smuppet ant flip the boy on his belly. Instead of rimming his ass, you just lick your fingers and start putting them in, one at a time. You've gotta say, you love the feeling of stretching a virgin hole. And you're pretty good at it too, by the time you pull out all three fingers you put in, you can shove the vibrator up there with no problem. 

            The vibrator went in the same way the smuppet did, all the way at once with no warning. You liked to shock your partners. He makes the squeak again, but this time, the vibrator can hit the prostate, illiciting a long moan from the troll, and making you grin. You turn the vibrator on the medium setting and slowly start thrusting in and out with the vibrator, and take advantage of the other hole. You finger his nook, first just one, then two, and finally three fingers inside, stretching and fucking him.

            Finally, the vibrator comes out, along with the fingers. Karkat breaths a sigh of relief, only to be cut off by yet another squeal when you enter his asshole with your cock. You let go of your own moan as you push in, then slowly out, then back in.....

            It keeps going like this for a while as you go faster and faster, until you move into a sitting position, him on your lap facing away. You lift him up and down on your dick, moaning and grinning at your partners moans. When his moans start to die off, probably due to the whole thing getting monotonous, you puck up a ribbed vibrator and put it in his nook, guiding his hand to hold it himself.

             "Now don't let it go before I cum, or I'll have to punish you" you say, he gives you a nasty look and growls but does as you say, moaning louder now that hes being penetrated from both sides.

             When your about to blow, you pull out and push him on his back, finally you cum all over his chest, and lay down next to him. Before the door opens, anyway, letting Dave barge in with a big grin on his face, and a video camera in hand. Turns out the giant mirror on your wall is two way glass. Who knew? Laughing, you say the only thing that comes to mind; "So, you boys still want me to go to the store?"

               

                  

    


End file.
